His White Swan
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: What if Odette had never met and fallen in love with her Prince? What is Rothbart transformed her into a swan to keep her to himself forever? Swan Lake. AU RothbartxOdette


**I wasn't originally going to publish this, but it came out ok so I wanna see what you all think.**

**Basically, I was thinking back to Swan Lake, and I asked myself, "What if Odette never fell in love with the prince? What if she fell in love with Rothbart?" Ok, I know it's a weird idea, but hear me out. And what if he cast a spell on her because he wanted her to himself?**

**He can keep her prisoner forever by never declaring his love. I thought it was an intriguing idea, so I decided to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swan Lake or any of its original characters/content. I only own the concept of this fanfiction.**

* * *

_**His White Swan**_

She folded her white wings delicately and looked up to the dying sky, as the sun began to roll below the horizon beyond the trees and the stars cast their glow upon the lake's smooth surface.

The sun disappeared and the moon cast its luminous glow upon the forest. Odette closed her eyes and could feel her body morph, her torso elongating while her neck shrank. Her wings formed long, slender arms and her awkward feet became long, smooth legs again.

She straightened and looked up to the moon, her golden hair in soft waves, the moon casting a silver light along her porcelain skin and pale, blue gown. She sat on the bank of the river and stared at the moon's reflection.

Footsteps came from behind and she turned.

"Well, how are we this evening, my pet?" he asked, his voice a low, rasping sound intended to strike fear into the hearts of his victims. He was a tall man with slicked, black hair, piercing red eyes, and wore a green and black coat made from the feathers of black swans and a long cloak.

"Still a victim of your curse, Rothbart" Odette whispered. He smirked viciously at her and walked over to her delicate form. She refused to look at him, but held herself elegantly, her poise unmatched. His lips twitching into a small smile, he knelt next to her and graciously pulled some of her soft hair away from her ear.

"Of course you are, darling," he whispered into her ear. "And you will be forever, until the one you love declares his unending love." She shivered and finally gave in, looking into his piercing red eyes, her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

He stared at her, both seemingly mesmerized by the other, before he caught her chin in his hand and pulled her forward, his rough lips meeting her soft ones.

Pulling back an inch, he smirked as he held her soft face in his hands and lightly kissed her jaw line, breathing in her scent, his fingers trailing into her silky hair as he took in her beautiful presence.

"And I do not intend to declare it," he whispered. She opened her eyes slowly and watched him with helpless adoration and fear. "I will keep you as my own forever, Odette. Nobody will ever take you away from me." And he crashed his lips to hers again.

The delicate little bird in his arms reciprocated his kiss, and he had to remind himself again not to whisper the words that could shatter this dream he had created for himself.

"_I love you."_

In his mind; with every touch, with every kiss, he whispered those three words over and over again. But those three words brought about a cold fear within him. Should they ever slip, she could be gone. Her curse would break, and she would leave him alone again.

From the moment he had set eyes upon her when she had stumbled into his forest, his world, he had wanted to keep her as his own. Her beauty, her kindness, her grace, her purity, he'd never felt so drawn to anything else before in his life. For the first time in years, his dark heart had been filled with the warmth that could only be felt through love.

And so, without a second thought, he had loomed before her frightened form and cursed her, transforming her into the only creature he could imagine that could bring even the slightest bit of justice to her elegant loveliness – a white swan. During the day, she remained on the lake, hidden in the heart of his forest. At night, she returned to her human form and was his for the taking.

He adored her, everything about her. He had professed his love to her only once – after she had declared her hatred of him. Since then, he had never said it again. He made sure nobody would ever find her and steal her love away from him.

In the middle of the night, as he held her in his arms, she curled up to him and whispered,

"I love you." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You are mine, Odette," he answered. He could feel her smile. They both knew what he truly meant by those words.

"_I love you."_

His beautiful, white swan.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**Yeah…I am so bored right now. Happy Christmas, everybody. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
